


We

by dreamkist



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eggpreg, First Time, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Oviposition, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Eddie thought biting people's heads off was as weird as things with Venom could get.He was wrong.





	We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



“What are you watching, Eddie?”

“Holy shit,” Eddie said when the deep voice interrupted him. He tossed the laptop aside as though his mom had been the one who caught him. “I’m not watching anything,” he said.

“I want to watch. Eddie, put it back.”

“Ok, ok. Don’t get agitated.”

“I am not agitated,” he said, clearly agitated.

He opened the laptop and played the video that featured a woman who possibly resembled someone they knew.

“This is human copulation,” Venom helpfully observed.

“Oh my god,” Eddie muttered. After a minute of letting the video play without Venom saying anything else, he figured Venom wasn't that interested. “Can we stop watching now?”

Unfortunately, a link caught Venom's attention, “Eddie, what is hentai?”

“Seriously?” Eddie said and began to close the laptop.

“I want to see the tentacles,” was yelled inside his head.

“Fine.” He clicked on the video that prominently featured tentacles.

Venom was suspiciously silent and Eddie hoped the symbiote had lost interest. No such luck.

“I am feeling... Strange.”

“Oh for...” Eddie said.

“What is this you are feeling?”

“No, no. I'm not having this talk with you.”

“You like this.”

“I'm not opposed to it,” was all he would admit.

“I think I like it too, Eddie.”

“That’s great. So, are we done?”

“I have seen all I need to.”

Eddie was relieved. The relief didn’t last long. “What, what are you doing?” There were black tendrils travelling over his body in a very erotic manner.

“Oh, damn,” he mumbled when Venom trailed down his abs and inside his boxers. Venom explored his dick and Eddie got hard real fast.

Venom's head appeared and he said, “I want to copulate now, Eddie.”

“Do you even have,” and before he could finish the question Venom did his shifting, growing thing and revealed a phallic appendage. Eddie swallowed thickly.

“Well come here,” he said and Venom eagerly shoved it in his mouth. Eddie's lips and cheeks spread wide around it. Breathing wasn't even an issue, Venom made it fit perfectly down his throat. Controlled his body, kept him plastered to the bed. Eddie drooled around Venom and let him use his mouth.

He got his hand into his pants and fisted it around his hard cock. Venom took over his hand and Eddie just drowned in the pleasure. The rest was fast motions and coming in his hand and Venom pumping his weird, but not unpleasant, alien come in Eddie's stomach. It was weird and kind of perfect.

He felt floppy and full the rest of the day.

* * *

They took the bike out and both enjoyed the warm air whipping around them. The speed on the hilly streets had them excited.

It had become a common occurrence.

“Humans enjoy orgasms while driving.”

“Have you been watching porn without me?”

The silence was his answer.

The vibrations from the bike were kind of nice and what the hell, “Do it.” Sharing a body definitely had its benefits. It felt good to let go and let Venom wringe pleasure out of his body.

* * *

Venom was inside and Eddie just took it. He slithered around inside Eddie's guts. It was mind-blowing. Venom's cock got impossibly bigger and Eddie stretched around it.

“Eddie,” he rumbled.

“Mmm?”

“I love you, Eddie.”

“I love you too,” he panted.

Come was pumped into him. And wouldn't stop. Venom licked and petted him while the little undulating movements continued deep inside. Eddie whimpered and drifted away.

* * *

Eddie tried to lift his arm to shave but he found that both of his arms were suddenly locked to the sink.

“I will do it, Eddie.”

“You're being a real pain in the ass, you know.” Eddie turned to the side as he caught a glimpse of his stomach. It was definitely getting big. “What the hell, man.” He examined his profile in the mirror. “Are you making me sleep eat?”

A black arm appeared and encircled the protruding belly. “Ours.”

The bathroom was filled with a heavy silence. Eddie stared into his own eyes in the mirror. Dumbfounded. Once the shock had passed, Eddie ranted. There was some hysterical laughter and there may have been some tears. Shaving cream was everywhere. He finally calmed down some and said, “I mean, of course. Of course this would happen.”

Venom was wisely silent during the tirade. Once Eddie had stopped he spoke up, “You’re raising your blood pressure. You must remain calm to ensure the health of our offspring.” He took control of the razor. “Don’t worry. I will protect you and our offspring from all threats.”

“Yeah, I know,” resignation was the best option and maybe there was some warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling up inside of him at the idea of having… They would have to discuss what exactly they’d be having, but he was open to the idea. He held the razor up.

“Good Eddie.” Venom caressed his head before he took over the shaving.

* * *

Eddie opened the fridge and found it was full of fresh fruits and vegetables. He had no memory of shopping and getting all of that.

“We must have the freshest food to maintain your health,” Venom elucidated.

“That doesn’t explain why there’s a human head in there.”

“I had a craving.”

“Great, I have to deal with _your_ cravings too,” he muttered as he grabbed the yogurt and soy sauce.

* * *

In bed and horny, Eddie tried to coax Venom into coming out to play. They had a disagreement earlier in the day. Eddie had used the banned word, so Venom was punishing him, and Eddie’s body was aching for it.

The dirty talk hadn’t worked, so he cupped his swollen breasts, he had given up trying to deny what they were, and rubbed his thumbs over his red nipples. He knew Venom would find that hard to ignore.

Venom squeezed and a dribble of milk came out. They were sensitive. “What have you done to me?” he asked with a moan. Venom squeezed them harder and the milk streamed out, but he immediately slapped his hands over the leaking nubs.

“Why did you stop?” he managed to ask.

“The precious fluid is for our offspring. We cannot waste it.”

“You know I'll make more right.”

There was silence then he asked, “Is this true?”

Eddie just wriggled and pushed his chest out to tempt Venom.

Venom was clearly fascinated. He finally let his long tongue roll out and lick across one nipple. He played with the sensitive buds until they began to hurt and Eddie writhed around on the bed. Naked and flushed and _ready_. “Come on, Venom. Fuck me. I need it.”

Venom growled and obliged by sliding right inside his ass in one smooth motion. Venom wrapped himself around Eddie's round belly and moved him to his knees. Eddie just made incoherent noises as Venom slithered inside him.

* * *

“That was good.” Venom laid him down and Eddie rubbed his belly. “I’m so fucking big.” He let his head drop back on the pillow.

“Yes, you will lay the eggs soon.”

Slowly, through the blissful haze, the plural form of egg worked its way into Eddie’s brain.

“Venom, we’re gonna have to work on how you dish out information.”


End file.
